A Birthday to Remember Forever
by ShippingHearts
Summary: CM Punk (Phil Brooks) makes AJ Lee's (April Mendez) 27th birthday one that she would never forget. They take two major steps in their relationship that include a key and a ring. (TWO-SHOT)
1. Chapter 1

AJ wiped the tears away as she said her goodbyes to her parents over the phone. They had called her and congratulated her on turning 27 years old. Her parents lived in Puerto Rico so she hasn't seen them in such a long time. Just to hear their voices was good enough for her at this point. With her crazy schedule and how far away Puerto Rico was, there was never a chance for her to visit her parents. It was hard to be away from them but she had the strength to deal with it and so did they.

After having a long emotional conversation with them, she got a hold of her sister and brother who also wished her a happy birthday. Her brother was another family member that she didn't get to see very often. Being in the military, her brother was stationed somewhere far away from the United States. Erika, her sister on the other hand lived with her in Florida and they saw each other the most. The two sister had huge amount of support for one another and that's how they got through everything together. Nonetheless, this was another birthday where AJ didn't have her entire family with her physically.

Even though that wasn't different from last years birthday, there was something different. This year, AJ had a boyfriend that she loved very much. Everyone in the WWE Universe knew who he was. The very own, CM Punk. Between sightings, pictures, and hints they would drop on their own, everybody knew about their relationship. The couple tried as best they could to block the negativity from the people. No matter what, it was always there but they dealt with it nonetheless.

This year, AJ had a conversation with her sister and let her know that she was spending her birthday with Punk in Chicago, where he lived obviously. Erika immediately gave her the okay and wished her to have a great time. Punk had mentioned to her that he had a great day planned and AJ had to admit that she was anxious. This was her first birthday while being with the Chicago native so she had no idea what to expect. Something that nobody really knew was that Punk was a total romantic. He could really surprise you sometimes.

After being done with the Smackdown tapings, she quickly made it out of the arena and went straight to the airport.

Soon enough, AJ got off the plane and stepped out into the coldness of Chicago. She had been dating Punk for 7 months so she was used to the weather there. AJ made sure to grab all her bags and then got a cab to head over to Punk's house. He had insisted on picking her up but AJ dismissed him. She didn't want to bother him too much.

Upon arriving at front of her boyfriend's house, she saw him walking out the front door. He approached her and hugged her tightly. "It's past midnight, happy birthday baby.'' he whispered in her ear.

AJ smiled as they pulled away from the hug. "Thank you.'' she said shyly. Punk leaned forward and gave her a breath-taking kiss that lasted quite a while. The honking from the cab driver made them break the kiss. They shared a laugh and quickly got AJ's bags out of the trunk.

Once they were inside, they sat on the couch and talked for a while.

"So, did you talk to your family yet?'' Punk wrapped his arms around her and they leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, I talked to my parents first and then my brother and sister. I miss them so much; especially my parents.''

"I know you do but hopefully in the near future, you will be able to visit them.'' Punk stroked her hair and comforted her. He knew that it was hard for AJ not to have her family together for her birthday. Which is why he promised himself that he was going to make this the best birthday ever for her. He was extremely nervous about all this because he had no idea what her reaction was going to be. Besides that, Punk knew that he was taking a major step so early in their relationship but he didn't care for the most part. He loved her and he was going to show her the best way he knew how.

"I hope so.'' AJ sighed and rested her head on Punk's bare tattooed chest. "So switching subjects, what do you have planned for my birthday? You're killing me with your secrets babe.'' she sat up and pouted at him. For the past week, he would just not spill the beans and AJ was getting more anxious by the minute.

Punk chuckled at her cuteness. "Hey, that pout isn't going to work this time. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I spoiled the surprise? You can wait a couple more hours. Just know that it's just going to be me and you.'' he stroked her cheek with his thumb then kissed her passionately.

"Fine.'' she pouted again but them smiled. "I'm tired, can we go sleep?'' Punk nodded and they headed up the stairs to his bedroom. The straight-edged man himself needed some sleep despite his insomnia struggle.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Punk and AJ were already at the dinner table digging into their meal that Punk cooked himself. There were candles lit in the center of the table and there was soft music playing in the backround. Yeah, nobody would really expect to see them this way but hey, even nerds need to be romantic every once in a while. Plus, this was not just a regular birthday dinner. It was something that Punk was going to turn into something more special. "You know, you really are a great cook.'' AJ smiled as she cut a piece of steak and took it into her mouth.

"Oh I know. Aren't I the greatest?'' He grinned and AJ rolled her eyes playfully. They enjoyed the rest of the meal and talked comfortably about a lot of things. Including Punk's future plans with the WWE. After walking out, he was unsure of what to do in the future when it came to the end of his career.

In his personal life though, he knew exactly what he wanted for the future. As they got closer to finishing their meals, Punk was growing more nervous. As he felt his forehead sweating, he wiped the back of his hand across it and took a deep breath.

AJ furrowed her eyebrows at Punk's change of demeanour. "Are you alright?'' she asked pushing her plate away and swallowing the last bite of her food.

"Yeah umm, I'm just nervous.'' her admitted and looked away from her.

"Nervous? Mr. Phil Brooks is nervous? About what?'' AJ giggled and it made Punk smile. He loved her bubbly laugh so much; he could hear it all day, everyday. It was one of things about her that gave him life.

"Hey, I thought you only agreed to call me Phil if your pissed at me.'' he shook his head when AJ just shrugged and smiled at him shyly.

Silence fell between them and Punk knew it was time. "AJ, I have a couple more surprises for you.''


	2. Chapter 2

AJ's eyes widened. "More surprises? Babe you already got me the PSP that I wanted so badly and one of my favorite games to go along with it. This dinner was amazing as well; the cake you brought me to bed when I woke up this morning. You're here with me and you've been the best boyfriend. What more could you possibly give me?'' she reached across the table and grabbed his hand tightly. She noticed that his palm was sweaty. What is he so nervous about that had him sweating like this? AJ looked at him curiously when he pulled his hand away and dug into the front pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a rectangular pink box and placed it in front of her. Punk wasn't sure which question to ask her first so he just went with his first instinct.

"There's surprise number one. Open it.'' he smiled nervously at her.

AJ swallowed hard as she looked at the box. "Punk I-''

"Just open it baby..'' he interrupted her and smiled, finally having the courage to look her in the eye. AJ grabbed the box and slowly opened the top half not knowing what to expect. Once it was opened she got confused. She pulled out the item and raised it up.

"A key? For what?''

Punk laughed nervously. "It's a key to this house April.'' AJ's eyes widened more when he called her by her real name. That was a sign that this was serious. "I wanted to ask you if you would love to...move in with me, here.''

AJ gasped in full surprise. Was she hearing right? Did her boyfriend just ask her to move in with him? She couldn't believe it.

"I love you AJ and I have gotten to a point where I can't stay away from you for long. Especially after I left WWE, it's been difficult to see each other in between your schedule. I figured it would be easier if you moved in with me. Not just for that but because I really want you here. I want to see your Chuck Taylor's, clothes, and scent scattered all over this house to really make me feel like I have you with me. I want to get mad when you leave your glasses somewhere randomly. I want to see Nacho running around here all crazy-like. I want to share this home with you April. What do you say? I talked to your sister about this and she's okay with living by herself. You have nothing holding you back baby. What do you say?'' he grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He sat there nervously as he waited for her answer.

AJ felt the tears forming in her eyes as she held onto the key in one hand; Punk holding the other, and her eyes roaming the entire house. She looked at the living room, kitchen, the stairs. Punk wanted to share all of it with her. This was something she definitely did not see coming. Punk wasn't known to taking drastic measures with a girlfriend before so it caught her off guard. She sniffled and wiped the tears away after looking around the house some more. AJ definitely loved that house and she always felt so comfortable in it. It become almost natural for her to be in it. Without hesitation she nodded.

"Yes Phil. I'll move in with you.'' she smiled.

"YES!'' Punk stood up rapidly and punched the air in excitement. He pulled her up from her chair and kissed her deeply. AJ laughed against the kiss at his reaction. She couldn't believe she was now sharing a home with her boyfriend. This was a first for her and she was glad she was doing it with Punk.

Punk pulled away and became serious again. "There's one more and AJ, this one is a biggy.'' he took a deep breath once again.

_Holy crap. How many more surprises can this man have?_ AJ thought to herself. _What could be bigger than sharing a home together? _AJ was getting nervous all over again.

"You know, I've always said in interviews and stuff that I'm not the marrying type.''

AJ felt her heart skip a beat.

"I always said that it would take a lot for me to get married to someone. I said that I needed a girl who could floor me and make me stop everything; intrigue me enough to make me everything stop. I went on to say that I didn't think that girl existed. Well, boy was I wrong. She does exist and she's standing right in front of me.''

The divas champion could feel her knees go weak and could swear her heart was about to explode. Was this really happening?

"AJ, you're my everything and I love you so much. I know this is a shock to you because you've know my opinion on marriage. But AJ, you change the ball game completely from the moment I asked you to be girlfriend. You're different and you treat me better than any other girlfriend that I've had in the past. They can't even try to be on your level. I have become addicted to you and I need you to be mine. I want you to be my wife.'' his voice cracked as he dug into his other front pocket and got on one knee. AJ's was crying now and had her right hand covering her mouth as the tears fell.

"I know this is a big step because we haven't been dating for long but dammit April, I want this. Will you marry me?'' Punk pulled a red box out and opened it to reveal a diamond ring with a gold set.

"Oh my god.'' she whispered as she looked back and forth between Punk and the ring. AJ never thought that this would happen. It was true; she was aware that Punk was never a fan about marriage which is why she never expected this either. She wasn't even considering this as one of the surprises he had for her. Her body was feeling weaker as the seconds went by. First he asked her to move in with him and now he was asking her to marry him. She couldn't believe all this was happening at once. To someone else, this would probably be overwhelming but AJ was handling it well. She always imagined herself doing all that stuff with Punk and now it was finally happening. How could she turn this down? She wanted Punk as her husband. "Yes Phil, I would love to marry you.''

Punk took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger before kissing it. He stood up and kissed her so sweetly, she was completely swept off her feet. She felt like she was flying at this point. She was actually engaged to CM Punk...to Phil Brooks. She was going to be Mrs. Brooks. Life couldn't be going anymore greater for her and Punk. "I love you Phil.'' she whispered.

"I love you too...so much.'' they stayed hugging each other for what seemed like forever. This was such a special moment for both of them that they wanted to stay in each other's arms as much as they could. Punk placed his hands on her hips and began to kiss her neck softly. AJ closed her eyes and leaned into him more. She loved it when he kissed her neck so sensual. "Bedroom?'' AJ nodded immediately in response.

* * *

Once they reached the bed, they were already naked as they left trails of clothes from the kitchen all the way to the bedroom. Punk laid her down gently on the bed and crawled in between her legs. He kissed her with everything he had, their tongues curling together and connecting so deeply. As they continued to kiss they began to pleasure themselves. AJ grabbed Punk's hard shaft and began to stroke him while he rubbed her clit slowly. They moaned simultaneously against each other's mouths. They broke the kiss needing some oxygen.

"Oh Punk...like that.'' AJ bit her lip and arched her head back as Punk began to rub her clit faster. She was soaking wet and could hear the wetness everytime Punk rotated his thumb. She squeezed his hardened member more and heard him growl against her neck. The room being filled with their moans, was getting steamy rather quickly. Their heavy breathing increased and they both knew they were close. They let themselves go before the could cum intensely.

They quickly got into their favorite position which was 69. AJ climbed on top of him. She was facing his hard cock while he faced her wet folds. They instantly began to devour each other. Moaning against each other's sensitive skin got them turned on even more.

Punk cupped AJ's ass as he continued to eat her out. She tasted so sweet and he felt no shame in slurping up all her wetness. He groaned when he felt the head of his dick hit the back of AJ's throat.

AJ licked the sensitive slit of his cock before beginning to deep-throat him. He was pretty big but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. She loved pleasing her man this way. She sucked on his cock one last time before releasing it from her mouth with a loud pop. "Enough...teasing Punk.'' she was panting as she rolled off of him turned around to straddle his lap.

"You gonna ride me baby?'' Punk laughed. Without warning AJ lifted her hips and then sunk down on Punk's hard cock. She started out riding him slowly and then fastened the pace. 'Fuck AJ...'' he groaned and held her by the hips tightly. He looked down to see his dick disappear every time AJ went down on him. It made his cock throb and he knew he was close.

With AJ's walls tightening around Punk's cock, she knew she was close as well. Leaning down, they kissed each other hard, passionately, and deep all at the same time. Tongues touching more than their actual lips. They reached their peaks and moaned while their eyes locked. Punk shot his load deep inside her while AJ coated his dick with her sweet nectar. After regulating their breathing, they cleaned themselves up and then laid back in the bed; in each others arms.

"This was the best birthday ever. Thanks baby.'' AJ kissed his chest and then stroked it with her left hand. Punk stopped her by grabbing that same hand. He began to rub her ring finger with his thumb; the diamond ring moving back and forth.

"Anything for you sweetheart. I love you''

"I love you too, I can't wait to flash this baby at work.'' she giggled. "Gosh, I can't believe we're engaged.''

"Well believe it babe. I'll be yours forever just like you'll be mine.'' Punk was tryng to live in the moment as much as he could. In one day he managed to pull off two major steps with his girlfriend. He didn't believe any girl could cause him to feel such feelings but there she was, laying next to him He was ready for his life to change with the woman right next to him. "Who would of thought; a nerd getting hitched to another nerd.'' they both laughed and AJ slapped his chest playfully.

They kissed passionately and then held each other tighter. Punk was surprisingly the first one to fall asleep first. AJ stayed up for a while and was taking in all that had happened that day. In one day, she agreed to move in with Punk and marry him. It might have sounded crazy but she loved him. Her boyfriend definitely made this birthday one that she would never forget. The future was something that she could not wait for. She stared at the ring on her finger until her eyelids shut completely and she fell into deep sleep, alongside her new fiancé.

**Author's Note: I immediately thought of this after hearing the rumors and seeing the ring on AJ's finger during Monday Night RAW! Hasn't been confirmed but looks like they might really be engaged! If it's not true, at least you guys have this lol. Hope you guys loved this two shot! REVIEW PLEASE :)**


End file.
